An observation
by The seventh cat
Summary: The sky truly deserves observation.It is the cerulean that we see every day,the background the clouds cross,the void we know is above the storm,the breath-taking canvas painted in shades of orange during sunset and the midnight blue hosting every visible star.Ultimately,the sky is a stage,a poorly explored place where anything is possible.The sequel of One night at the Observatory.
1. Prelude

**Happy September, you guys! Isn't this a wonderful month? Anyway, as some might have possible noticed, I appear with a new story roughly once every four months. Not exactly what you'd call a prolific writer. And because of the tons of people begging me to write a sequel to a certain story of mine, I have relented! … Ok, that was a complete joke. I just got bored and wrote something. This is going to be my first multi-chapter (and my first sequel), sliced into precisely six brief uneven parts. If you say you want me to update, I will. So, it's up to you. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. Nor the binoculars.

**Here comes chapter one!**

A beautiful conglomeration of weightless summer clouds was floating above the city, faintly reflecting in the uneven plain of the sea's surface. The lengthy black pillars of a bridge stretching across to the peninsula were rising straight from the murky waters. A small ship could be seen silently drifting towards the horizon. Dark green hills provided a frame for this captivating picture.

Simon lowered his binoculars with an amazed sigh, sitting back on the rows of tiles. Indeed, the rooftop of his family villa had proved to be an incredible vantage point for observing the city. He lied down, putting the object beside him. Good binoculars are heavy and, if unsupported, the observer's hands can only handle them for so long.

The bespectacled chipmunk fixed his glasses into place and proceeded to gaze at the blue void. A pair of nightingales rushed right past him, mingling with the scenery. Simon sat up, immediately greeted by a gush of wind. His hand grabbed the binoculars. He examined the neighbouring villas one by one. They were all different, the sole similarity being the lush vegetation. Soon came the turn of the adjacent edifice. The distance separating it from him was so insignificant that its porch seemed blurry. The chipmunk looked at its balcony, focusing the instrument. Now a figure was visible. The clear image shocked him to the point where Simon dropped the binoculars.

There, not thirty feet away stood somebody he least expected to see. Jeanette Miller. This was their first encounter for six months as the Observatory had been under restoration. It had been a good two weeks after the accident when he had realized the two hadn't exchanged contact details. It was an entire miracle they were going to meet again.

The chipmunk stared in disbelief. It appeared that fate had decided to make up for his lack of luck. With happiness written all over his face, Simon was about to call out to her if she hadn't disappeared into the building.

Fantastic.

_**Every chapter of this story is dedicated to Tanya V. Happy Anniversary! I positively **_**cannot**_** believe we've been best friends for ten years. But I also can't imagine them being less. I can recall how in every textbook when an exercise told you to draw a friend I always imagined you (my drawings were dreadful, as you may expect). Every time when my phone rang I prayed it was you. And every summer, a month before we are reunited, we eagerly make arrangements. You are something I can't put into words (and I like to think I have a rich vocabulary). We forged our personalities alongside each other despite the 505 kilometers between us. We grew up, but are still as close as ever. I strongly believe that this is indication enough we can't truly be apart. I love you, meine Freundin!~**_


	2. 19:24

**Hey, guys. It's me again. I'm feeling a bit down right now, so I'll just get to the point. Here's chapter 2, the first piece of fan fiction I can recall typing on a school night. I truly hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

**So here it is.**

Sunset was drawing nearer. Simon stood on his balcony, leaning against the railing. He didn't know why he hadn't visited Jeanette yet. This was his first chance to talk to her in ages, but he couldn't bring himself to walk those thirty feet to her villa. The bespectacled chipmunk shifted his eyes to her porch, letting them wander. The outer walls were painted a warm hue of orange, now a burning red thanks to the rays emitted from the west. On the roof was a tall red chimney. And propped against the chimney was a certain chipette. She sat still, watching the clouds, a pair of binoculars lying in her lap.

Simon perked up at the sight of her. "Jeanette!"

Jeanette jumped, scanning her surroundings flabbergasted. The second that their gazes locked, both smiled widely.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" she cried.

"I'm on holiday with my family"

"Really? So am I"

"I see you've got a pair of binoculars" he said.

"Oh. Yeah, they let me borrow them from the Observatory"

"That's great. Um, would you like to come over?"

"Well, it's getting a little late and I was hoping to see some stars from here"

"Oh. So was I. We could watch together, if you want"

"That sounds great! I'll be right over then"

With that the chipette stood up. To her horror, the binoculars, previously in her lap, came clattering down, sliding towards the roof's edge. Her breath hitched in her throat. The instrument skidded to a stop. The blue-clad chipmunk observed silently. When Jeanette was sure the object wouldn't move further, she cautiously crawled to it.

"Be careful, Jeanette!" shouted Simon, suddenly overcome by anxiety. She spared him a surprised glance and reached out towards the binoculars.

"Don't move, I'm coming!" He raced inside, getting the keys.

His companion wanted to tell him not to worry. He had always seemed very protective of others, mainly her. But her paw was a mere inch away from its goal. Finally, the chipette grabbed the object and descended to the balcony. Once Jeanette turned around her attention fell on Simon, who had made it to her porch.

"Don't worry, Simon. I got it"

He looked up relieved.

"How did you open the gate?"

"Your keys were there"

"Oh" She averted her eyes, turning scarlet. "Hang on, I'll be right with you"

A minute later the chipette opened the front door.

"Are you alright?" He placed his paws on her shoulders.

"Never been better" Jeanette gave him a reassuring smile. "I wish I could say the same for my binoculars…"

"Are they damaged?"

"Probably. I left them upstairs. So much for my observation"

"I'll give you mine"

"Then what about you?"

"We could share, then"

She couldn't help blushing. "I-I'll try mine just in case"

The blue-clad chipmunk hesitated. "You're always welcome to my roof. It's safer"

She smiled again at his offer. "Is there enough space for both of us?"

_**As I've mentioned before, this is dedicated to Tania V. I really, really care for you, which you know. You're one of my closest friends and it's actually thanks to you that I know what a close friend is. We change, but according to my observations you don't seem to have acquired a single negative quality since I met you. Not many people can say that about somebody. I love you, Nakama Sensei!~ **_


	3. 20:30

**Hello again, guys! Thanks for the reviews. It's fantastic to know somebody out there actually cares. Ok, from here on there's going to be some actual Astronomy. And it gets fairly intriguing. You don't mind me using cliffhangers, do you?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

_**Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…**_

At precisely eight thirty the two were carrying their provisions to the rooftop. They used a ladder propped against the wall to climb up and down. Night was spilling across the sky.

All things necessary were ready. Simon ascended one last time, holding out his paw for Jeanette. Both sat down to make a quick check of the stuff they had brought.

"Binoculars?"

"Here" Jeanette replied.

"Biscuits?"

"Here"

"Red-filter flashlight?"

"Here"

"Do you have a coat?"

"Only a jacket. But I don't think it gets that cold during August. Do you have a sky map?"

"Yes, I… Actually I forgot to bring one"

"Good thing I brought two" The chipette handed him one with a smile. He gratefully took it, putting it aside. "Also, my sister baked muffins"

"How nice of her. You can leave them over there"

They looked at their supplies.

"If that's everything" Simon began. "We may start. Hey, are those your binoculars?"

She turned to him. "Yeah. It's really a stroke of luck that they're still in one piece. And they even work properly"

The blue-clad chipmunk quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jeanette nodded, inwardly enjoying the sight of his befuddled expression. Just then a loud bark filled the air, making her jump. Simon immediately caught her paw.

"It's just the neighbors' dog"

The chipette calmed down, taking a deep breath. Her gaze travelled to their clasped paws.

"Are you alright? You're a little red"

"S-Sure" She mentally kicked herself for blushing over something as tiny as this. "I-I've got an idea" Jeanette glanced at her watch, avoiding his grey orbs. "It's eight thirty-eight. The first stars should be out by now"

He scanned the sky. "I don't see any yet" When Simon's eyes returned to her they found a slight smile.

"What about a challenge? The astronomer to find the first star wins"

A shadow of excitement flashed across her companion's face. "Agreed"

In a second both binoculars were pointed upwards, fervently seeking the small speck of light.

"There" the blue-clad chipmunk cried almost instantaneously. Jeanette lowered her binoculars in defeat, quickly spotting the dot Simon was referring to.

"It should be Antares of Scorpio" he confidently proclaimed.

"Congratulations, Simon" she said, directing her pair of binoculars at the said object. "…Hold on. That's Saturn! I can see its rings"

Simon mirrored her action. "Then I suppose I stand corrected"

"Look!"

The latter looked up to discover another bright dot higher than the last one.

"Arcturus" they sighed out simultaneously. Then their eyes met. Both smiled timidly, unaware of the utter pleasure the other was experiencing at that very moment.

"I assume you win" Simon whispered. His counterpart had to swallow, feeling her cheeks turning scarlet anew. Their paws were intertwined.

_**Of course, dedicated to Tania V.**_

_**Happy Birthday! Stay forever random, humane, wise, kind, intelligent, decisive, talented, diligent, loyal, blonde, funny, artistic, strong, happy, serious, insane and fabulous! Continue with the high grades, bear with your classmates and show the teachers what you're capable of, girl! As always, I love you!~**_


	4. 21:13

**Finally, it's here, typed and ready to be read. So what are you waiting for?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.

**...**

Minutes passed without either of them moving. The sound of crickets became more and more perceivable. Constellations appeared throughout the entire sky.

Suddenly, something caught Simon's attention.

"Meteor"

His companion spun around to catch sight of it, however, to no avail.

"I missed it. Are you going to write it down?"

"Naturally" the bespectacled chipmunk answered, rummaging for a notebook. Jeanette beat him to it, taking one out of her bag.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Time?"

"Nine thirteen"

"Brightness?"

"About three and a half"

"Duration?"

"Zero point four seconds"

"Length?"

"Hm…five degrees"

She put her pen down.

"There"

"Jeanette?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"Have you ever wished on a meteor?"

The chipette turned to him surprised by his question.

"I suppose. Once or twice a while ago"

"And what did you wish for?"

Jeanette was silent.

"I wished for a higher grade in Physics"

Her companion gave her a bemused look.

"Did it happen?"

"No" Jeanette replied through a smile.

"Perhaps that is since there _was_ no higher grade?"

This succeeded in inducing a giggle.

"Well, maybe"

They both laughed.

"Then why would you wish for something like that?" he continued.

"Because…" Her gaze shifted to the notebook. "…because…I didn't feel I was good enough…at anything"

Simon watched her wordlessly, trying to absorb that last sentence. She, the brilliant, fascinating, beguiling, astonishing Jeanette Miller had had doubts about whether she had been good enough. Her counterpart was at a loss. He wanted to laugh at the sheer incredibility of the idea. In the end all he came up with was a perplexed stare.

"…You don't still think that, do you?"

"…I guess not"

Simon chuckled, lying down.

"Good"

Jeanette diverted her eyes, reaching for a sky map.

"Lets see which constellations are visible" she suggested, resting her head next to his.

One by one all constellations and even some stars were determined. The two couldn't help but notice their sleeves were touching. The bespectacled chipmunk switched on the flashlight, directing it towards the notebook in his counterpart's hands. A faint scar was discernable behind the fur.

"I remember that night like it was yesterday" Simon muttered, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah" said the chipette, realizing what her companion was talking about. "It was quite the adventure. I believe I never thanked you after that. For taking care of me"

He rolled over to face her.

"Any time"

The pauses in their conversations seemed inevitable but comfortable. The biscuits and muffins soon began diminishing. Multiple meteors flashed by, crossing the Milky way from various angles. The earth's movement became obvious as some stars set to the west while others rose from the east.

At some time Jeanette jolted nearly dropping her binoculars.

"What did you see?" Her counterpart turned to her concerned. She didn't spare him a glance and instead scrutinized what had caused her previous reaction. A few seconds later the chipette fell back in a paroxysm of giggling. The blue-clad chipmunk eyed her puzzled.

"What? What happened?"

Once Jeanette finally managed to stop she told him. Apparently, the fluorescent lights of a couple of houses in the distance had almost convinced her that a star in Scorpio had exploded. After such an explanation Simon burst into o fit of laughter. Gradually, both regained their composure continuing with their observation.

_**Dedicated to the one and only Tania V. This time I am going to wish you more happy moments and less problems and stress. Every next day brings hope for a better future. Don't ever take like as a battle. Well, even if you do I know you're gonna win. I mean, you **_**are**_** amazing. I believe in you, my Haruka-san!~**_


End file.
